


Finally Free

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: Niles is elated when his marriage to Mel is finally dissolved and he can't wait to share the news with Daphne. This is a continuation of  "Folding Laundry" which is based on a scene from "The Great Crane Robbery". Several details from the show have been changed for storyline purposes.
Relationships: Niles Crane/Daphne Moon
Kudos: 2





	Finally Free

Niles couldn't help smiling as he left his lawyer's office. Although he silently chided himself for not taking care of the matter sooner he was happier than he'd ever been. His marriage to Mel was officially over.

"Just a few more signatures and you'll be a free man." Mark announced as Niles scribbled his signature at the bottom of yet another page.

Mel's lawyer scoffed. "Don't be so sure, Mark! I guarantee you that this isn't over and it won't be easy. Not by a long shot. Mrs. Crane-."

Mel held up her hand, surprising everyone, including Niles. "Raymond, stop! Just stop, all right?"

Raymond eyed her curiously. "What's wrong, Mel?"

"This!" She shouted, waving her hand dramatically. She rose from her chair and went to the window of the high rise building, gazing out at the city below. "Everything!"

"Mel, I don't-."

She whirled around dramatically, fire flickering in her eyes. "Of course you don't! You never do! God, what was wrong with me, hiring such an incompetent lawyer?"

"Mel, please!"

Niles glanced sympathetically at Raymond, surprising himself. After all, this man could singlehandedly make his life a living hell, even more so than it already was. Still, he felt a bit of compassion toward this Raymond character. He knew all too well how hurtful Mel could be, even to those she trusted. Oh, the irony for she certainly didn't trust her own husband.

He sighed and tried not to think about all she had put him through and how much time he'd lost by not knowing that Daphne loved him in return. He'd do anything to get those moments back.

He wished he'd never laid eyes on Mel Karnofsky. It would be easy to blame Frasier, for it was his brother's injury from their minor car accident that landed them in the ER. Or he could just as easily blame Maris. Her medical bills are what sent him to Mel Karnofsky in the first place. But who was he kidding? He had no one to blame for the fiasco but himself.

"I can't deal with this anymore!" Mel's screechy voice broke into Niles' thoughts and he found that she was now pacing the room back and forth beside the long mahogany table. "Niles is… impossible! A-and that… maid that he's sleeping with! She is just-."

Niles shot out of his chair like a rocket, fire burning through him. "Now just a minute!" he shouted. "Don't you dare speak about Daphne in that manner! She is not and I repeat not a maid! And we are not, um, sleeping together!" The last words were softer, hitting him squarely in the heart.

Purposely avoiding her eyes, he sank back into his chair, choosing at that moment not to make an even bigger fool of himself. He'd already said too much. And by the way that Mark was glaring at him, Niles knew that he had taken a huge risk of losing everything.

His mind trailed back to four days earlier, when Daphne had invited him into her room to fold laundry. Her suggestion intrigued him for he wanted nothing more than to be alone with her in any capacity. Folding laundry was sure to be a metaphor for romance and intimacy. So he was surprised-and admittedly disappointed-when he realized that folding laundry was exactly what she had in mind. But he made the best of it. Their time spent together was few and far between and was limited to Frasier's condo.

Daphne was justifiably frustrated and angry and he spent their precious moments consoling her. He'd tried to make amends by preparing a romantic dinner and she was pleased with the result, showing her appreciation with endless kisses; kisses that began slowly and held the promise of so much more. But before he could unbutton even one button of her dress, he stopped himself, albeit reluctantly. He wanted more, so much more. She had no idea how much he wanted it, but they both knew that given the circumstances, it was unethical, no matter how much their desires fought back.

They shared one last kiss and nothing more; no words as he left the apartment. As he closed the door, he pressed his ear against it, heartbroken when he could hear the telltale sounds of muffled crying. And once again he hated himself for what he had done.

"Okay, I think we're done here, kids." Mark's voice shattered the memory. Niles looked up, only half aware of what Mark had said.

"I-I'm sorry. What?"

Mel scoffed. "Typical Niles. You never listen do you?"

"I-."

"It's over, don't you get it?"

"I-." Niles looked from Mel to Raymond to Mark, who all wore the same expression. Mark, however, proceeded to smile.

"It's true, Niles. Your marriage to Mel here is officially over."

Niles was so elated that he barely remembered thanking Mark profusely, let alone how he got to his car. Before he realized what was happening, he was in a local grocery store, searching for the perfect bouquet of flowers. It was hardly the place to by suitable flowers of course, but he made an exception for the occasion.

On the way to Frasier's, he thought about the time he'd spent in Daphne's room folding laundry and wished (Oh how he wished) that they had taken things further. He knew that they had made the right decision, but he couldn't help the way he felt. He wanted her more than air.

By the time he reached the Elliott Bay parking garage, his heart was racing. He hurried through the lobby with nary a word to the new doorman, who had replaced Morrie. He couldn't remember the man's name and at that moment he didn't care. But he made a mental note to ask Frasier for future reference. At Frasier's door he rang the doorbell with a trembling finger. A thought occurred to him. It was the middle of the day and quite possibly no one would be home. His father was most likely at Duke's watching a sporting event or some such nonsense and Frasier was at work doing his radio show.

And Daphne…

Dear God, he didn't know what he would do if she wasn't at home. He couldn't let another moment go by without sharing this moment with her. Silently he prayed for her angelic presence. He rapped on the door a few more times and waited. The apprehension inside of him rose with every breath, but the moment he heard the lock turn, that apprehension faded away.  
The door opened to reveal his angel, who wore an orange shirt and a pair of khaki pants. Her disheveled hair and red, tear-streaked face told a sad story. She'd been crying yet again. To her credit, she smiled at him anyway.

"Niles…"

He handed her the flowers, which at first seemed like a good idea now felt like a trifle. "These are for you, my love."

"Niles, how beautiful! Thank you." She pressed her nose into the flowers and inhaled deeply. "They're wonderful."

Suddenly he wished that he hadn't spent four days away from her. Four days… or more precisely, ninety six hours, one thousand four hundred forty minutes, eighty six thousand , four hundred seconds.

He filled her outstretched arms and kissed her passionately, letting his lips linger on hers. And then he cautiously stepped back, taking in her beauty. "Daphne, I'm sorry I haven't been around much. I-."

Her smile faded and she nodded, moving her eyes to the floor. "It's all right. I understand."

"You can't possibly understand, because I certainly don't. Daphne, I am truly sorry and I wish..."

She took his hands in hers. "It is all right, Niles. Well, it's not all right but I suppose it can't be helped. We'll just make the best of it, won't we? It certainly could be a lot worse, couldn't it? But if two people really love each other, they'll do whatever it takes to be together."

"Of course, but Daphne-."

"It doesn't matter." Her eyes lifted to meet his. "You're here now and I can't wait to see what you have planned or us this evening. A lovely picnic in the living room? Perhaps a movie while we snuggle on the sofa? We haven't done that in a while."

"We haven't? Because I could have sworn that just last week we watched-." He struggled for the name of the sappy romantic comedy that he'd seen one too many times, but that he watched because it was Daphne's favorite.

"Never mind that. And you're right. We did just watch a movie recently. I know it's not very exciting but it doesn't matter what we do, as long as we're together."

He brought her hands to his lips and kissed them again and again. "Actually I was thinking of something better than watching a movie on Frasier's Coco Channel sofa. Something much better."

"All right, what did you have in mind?"

He couldn't help grinning. "How does a weekend in the Presidential Suite at the Four Seasons sound?"

She sighed and leaned against him. "That sounds heavenly but your brother's condo is hardly comparable, even if we imagined it to be so."

"We don't have to imagine. Not anymore."

"What are you saying?"

He reached into his pocket and removed the pristine white envelope, handing it to her.

Curiously she opened it. "What's this?"

"Open it."

His heart pounded as he watched her eyes move up and down the letter. And then she looked at him, her hand clamped over her trembling mouth. "Oh Niles, really?"

"I'm free, Daphne. It's all over."

She burst into tears and threw her arms around him, hugging him as tightly as possible. It was a blissful moment that he never wanted to end. After several long, wonderful moments he drew back and kissed her.

"We should probably get packed, don't you think?"

"Of course. I'll pack me bag and leave a note for your brother. Oh, Niles, I can't believe it! I love you so much!"

They kissed again. "I love you too, my angel."

Later that night, in the luxurious Presidential suite at the Four Seasons, they made love for the first time. And it was nothing at all like either of them had ever expected. It was only the beginning of a lifetime of happiness.

THE END


End file.
